Star Alliance
"To make friends with all the stars in the galaxy. That is the goal of the Star Alliance." -Magikrap The Star Alliance is an alliance of several major military and economic powers in the Blobverse. Their main base of operations is Star Alliance HQ. Together, its operations have the largest GDP in the catalogued Blobverse. It is one of the strongest military powers controlling a vast amount of territory and exacting almost complete economic and political dominance over Zones 11-19, with heavy influence on Zones 1-10, and 20-29. Member Factions The following factions and their respective holds over star systems are members of the Star Alliance: -Balican Empire (Zones 6, 7, 8, 10) -Kit Republic (11, 12, 13, 17) -Star Alliance Core Systems (14, 15, 18, 19) -Fin Empire (15, 16) -Fish Alliance (16, 20, 24, 25, 26) Government All major operations in the alliance are directed by the Inner Council, which currently consists of 12 members. Previously, the Supreme Leader had complete control of the group, but now each member of the council has an equal share of power. Current Inner Council Seats Magikrap Kit Shadow Kit Fin Zaligu GuBu 2 Sprout Kit Dol Fin Fribee Alad IV Tringapore PoorChigga History An alliance was founded in Year 32 when Chun Kit established a base of operations on the planet Z14M1MP with several other members, including Kit and Fin. Serving as its leader, Chun Kit invited former allies to join the group, as military or support personnel. Most notably, GuBu joined the group, bringing GuBu Tech under the control of the alliance, the first example of a military power housing its own weapons technology research and development group. The establishment of a strong military outpost in Zone 14, along with innovations by GuBu Tech for armed freight spacecraft encouraged economic development to the surrounding zones. The CKL alliance's military strength grew as more technologies were developed and more squads were recruited to the group. The constant installment and upgrading of tactical and defensive structure on the home base made it impenetrable. No attack or siege has been successful on this base, making the CKL Alliance the longest standing military power in the modern Blobverse. The group participated in several important military campaigns, including the Second Great Kit Fin War, the Second Great Expedition, the Death Rebellion, and the Fight Against the Calamity. Following the Death Rebellion, seizure of previously contested Zones 15, 18, and 19 solidified the CKL Alliance's interplanetary dominance. The alliance built a history of being an incredibly diverse group in terms of species and species equality. By promoting a free trade policy within the areas it controlled, the alliance spurred the development of many industries in the surrounding zones. It also provided military support to its own transport ships, allowing the safe transport of goods throughout the galaxy, as well as gaining an economic advantage. Upon the mysterious disappearance of Chun Kit, Magikrap took temporary control of the group, and installed a new leadership system, where an Inner Council saw to the operations and plans for the group. Many high ranking generals and advisors in the CKL alliance became part of the new Inner Council of the renamed Star Alliance. Under new leadership, the group continues to expand its political and economic influence to the surrounding zones, and contribute to the research and technology of the Blobverse.Category:Politics